


If I Could Trade Mistakes for Sheep

by beautiphobia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Kid Loki, Magic Mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiphobia/pseuds/beautiphobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt at livejournal's norsekink </p><p> "Odin always blames Loki, no matter what happens, even if it is Thor that instigates something, Odin always thinks Loki manipulated him. So when He rescues them from the Frost Giants he decides to punish both of them.</p><p>So he sends Thor to earth as he did in the movie; but he sends Loki down with him.</p><p>Here's were it gets a little complicated. He had intended to turn Thor into a child because of his childish behavior, and Loki was to ensure he was looked after and remained safe (and Loki would have been under a lot of pressure because he knows Thor is his fathers favorite and he would be as good as banished forever if anything were to happen).</p><p>That was what was supposed to happen. However the spell went a little awry and it is Loki who ends up being the child.</p><p>The story carries on as it did in the film"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my livejournal in 2011, and is a work in progress. You'll have to watch the Thor film for it to be fully understandable

 In Asgard, Loki had always be known for his mischievousness, his deceit in his trickery. Ever since he was just a child, he had been predisposed for his magic ability and his illusions, setting him apart from other Asgardians. Ever so slightly off, to a certain degree that it was noticeable and unsettling making many say he'd always had something up his sleeve. 

When Loki was young, he learned quickly of the large shadow that Thor cast over him, and the even larger overcastting cloud of the All-Father. His small stature and dark hair had already set him apart from the beautiful golden gleam of his brother and the even greater divide that was casted when Loki learned of his magic ability.  As often as he heard Odin say "My Sons," Loki always felt that the plural was silent as Odin would always linger his warmth on Thor's bright smile.

As they grew older and Thor sprouted like a weed (a loud, jubilant weed built like a shit brick house), dominating the training arena with his blunt power, Loki felt a comfort in his studies that he couldn't find in the dirt arena or in the sounds of clashing metal. Something about the endless knowledge of books gave him a slight feeling of superiority in his ever-growing skill with the runes. The thrum of magic coursing though his veins gave him more of a thrill than picking up a blade in the field ever did. With a flick of his wrist he could either make a leaf bloom or crack a glass, which was the only triumph he had ever felt over Thor's blunt strength.

Initially, his magic wasn't for the purpose of his own amusement. His first learned skill was a flower he'd magicked for his mother, with soft pink petals. It was such a delicate life that he was so _proud_ of, he presented it to the Lady the moment it stayed alive successfully - running through the large hallways with caution as well as vigor as he cupped it delicately in his hands.

Frigga had accepted the flower with a shocked face when he announced he had _made_ it - the shock something Loki was not anticipating, but thought she must have been surprised at his ability, as he was only supposed to be memorizing at his age and not crafting. She coveted the small flower quickly from sight as she knelt in from of him, cupping his thin face in her soft hands and giving him affection she saved for small moments as such.

"It is lovely, child," Her sweet voice had cooed to him, stroking a short, dark curl behind his ear. "but you should do this no more. Hone those skills for the field, my prince."

Loki had frowned at the All-Mother, not expecting her words, as sweet as honey as they sounded. He thought she would be more delighted at the gift he'd made.

It was only coincidence that Thor had chosen that moment to blunder into the Lady's room, loudly proclaiming what he had killed on the hunt with the All-Father as he grappled at her dress as he bounced with excitement. Loki had shied away from Thor's excitement, still hurt and confused by his mothers words. Of course Loki's flower came into Thor's sight as Frigga fretted over him, and Thor couldn't help but notice and smile.

"Did another maiden give you flowers, Mother?" Thor's confidant tone sank like a knife into to Loki's gut. It was obvious that Lady Frigga was gifted with beautiful flowers wherever she went - given to her by amorous girls, and it would be seen as such a gift. But to Loki it just sounded mocking, like the small life he had worked so hard to produce was nothing more than a flimsy token from a handmaiden.

Loki reacted before Frigga could correct Thor's words. Though Loki was small, he was quick, and he had Thor on his back before either Lady Frigga or the boy knew what was coming. His fist jabbed Thor at his side, and Thor cried out as he tried to hold his brother back by his short dark hair making him scream in return.

Odin hadn't been far behind Thor when he burst into Frigga's chambers in time to tare Loki off of his bother and send him away with a guard to be lashed and simmer in his chambers without food for the rest of the day.

 

It was in his room, wiping back silent tears as Loki tended to the lacerations on the back of his thighs from his beatings that he recognized his mother's shame of his magic, and that Thor was in the right when he saw it as feminine.

 

A cold weight hung in his chest as he felt his anger cool in his veins. He was going to change that.

 

His determination was slightly deterred as a loud knock on his door showed a small plate of (half-eaten) food set on the floor, and Thor's poor handwriting scribbled on parchment with the words I'm sorry.

It still didn't stop Loki from making everything Thor touched the next day turn tiny pink flowers to grow in his wake. Thor's frustration gave Loki a sweet satisfaction, but he allowed it to stop by suppertime. 

 

_ _ _

 

 

As Loki grew older and his magic attained abilities higher than his tutors, Loki gained confidence in himself through his skilled tongue. His illusions were more elaborate and his intelligence became fiercer as he was kept in his chambers and left to study endlessly.

Even as his skills improved, though, Thor's brash conquests still overshadowed Loki in every way. No matter what trick Loki could do, Asgaurdians saw his Magic as weakness and cowardice. Loki learned to duplicate himself like a mirror, then Thor would come back after a days hunt with a giant boar and it would be celebrated as if he held the sun in his hands. The cold weight in his chest grew heavier with every passing season.

Loki loved his brother, though. For all of his quick-tempered manner and simple-minded joy that he carried about, Thor would show his brother the greatest affections. He never went on a quest without offering Loki to come along, and never came back empty handed. Where no one would even think of Loki, Thor always extended a hand.

At night, they would sit themselves by the fireplace separating their rooms and Thor would tell of all the things he saw that he knew Loki would be interested in -like magic rocks, interesting creatures, and the like. Thor would be the only one to ask him of his progressions in Magic, always asking Loki to show him what he'd learned from the books he'd read, nothing but delight and amusement on his face everytime Loki would show him a new trick.

But those nights grew fewer and fewer as Thor began entering the tests of his Manhood. Thor would spend endless hours on the training field and in the woods, and if he were to even return at night, he would be asleep on top of his own covers, not even managing to get his feet fully off of the floor before dropping straight into unconsciousness.

And while Thor trained, so would Loki. The first time he was able to slip from Heimdall's gaze, he felt invincible. He traveled to places forbidden to him and for once he felt like the God the Midgaurdians had always claimed them to be. It wasn't long for Thor's shadow to cloak him once again, though.

 

At Thor's ceremony to celebrate his coming of age, he was presented with Mjolnir, Loki had never felt more terrified. Thor, of all the simple-minded Asgaurdians, was given  _Mjolnir_? His brute strength alone was enough, but to give the boy Mjolnir was the equivalent of giving a child a button to destroy the sun. For all that Loki loved his brother, he knew first hand of Thor's temper and how he was unable to take a course where there wasn't bloodshed. To give him such power made Loki fear for the safety of all of Yggrdrasil.

From then on, Loki never left Thor's side, always accompanying Thor wherever he chose to go. He tried giving Thor council where he saw fit, and as always, Thor would only take a sum of his words, if any, and act on them as he saw fit. Of course, Loki would have his fun every now and again (seeing Thor in a dress will never fail to amuse him, even on his darkest day), but Odin would always point his powerful accusing finger in Loki's direction when trouble rose up. Where Thor would get a slap on the wrist, Loki would sleep on the cold floors of the lower chambers of Asgard. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings of graphic depictions of violence, mentions of child neglect.

 

 

 

Very few knew of the close bond between Thor and Loki. Of course it was assumed, as they were brothers, but most even forgot that fact as they were polar in differences of their appearances. But for all that Thor is quick to raise his hammer, he is also willing to soothe the wounds of the inflicted. At least in Loki's case.

Loki remembers being on the training field. Thor, of course, eagerly waiting his turn on the sidelines, and their instructor had already laid a good blow to Loki's sides and back as he tried to teach Loki in the same manner as he would Thor. Except Loki's style was all stealth where Thor was brute strength, and his slim build wasn't meant for the same training. Loki is more quick to dodge and elude, striking as a snake would - a vicious blow with a quick retreat. It made him great with a spear and throwing knives, not with a heavy sword that required such wide swings to slow him down exponentially. His limbs grew groggy with every swing he tried to make - the spreading pain from where he'd taken a particularly hard blow over his rib cadge hadn't helped his already labored breathing. Loki wheezed, but carried on stubbornly, one of the few traits he and Thor shared.

"Land him a good blow, brother!" Thor had cheered from where he watched just outside the ring.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Loki tried an offensive jab towards the trainer's midsection, right where the armor was soft, only to have his blade slapped away - the momentum still carrying him as the instructor made a harsh blow to his back and whipped his knee up into Loki's chest. It happened so fast but Loki could see every second of it, could see where he was making mistakes like a slow motion reel. The firm blow from the instructor's knee knocked all the wind from Loki's chest, the air leaving by pure force. When his body collapsed further into the blow, he heard and felt the sick snap of something in his chest.

At that point in time, as he fell to the ground, Loki could only think that he knew where he'd gone wrong and that he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe at  _all_.

Thor's face appeared over his own in what felt like an instant, and Loki had no idea how he had gotten there. That alone almost disturbed him more that the fact he believed he was sure to suffocate to death while he writhed on the dirt arena.

"Brother! Brother, what is wrong?" Thor's voice was panicked. Thor never panicked. Loki could only gape up at him, trying to will the air back into his lungs. Thor's enormous blue eyes stared down at him and he seemed so blurry and far away. When Thor tried moving him, everything sharpened but he couldn't scream as pain jolted through his whole torso.

Loki didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he was in Thor's arms and he could see past Thor's bulky shoulder where their instructor lay collapsed on the field. Loki almost mustered a smirk, but Thor jostled him by moving too fast and he couldn't withstand the pain. As he blacked out, Thor's voice echoed in his head, stating over and over again that "Everything will be fine brother, I have you."

 

Loki had awoken later in the healing room, his mother petting his hair through the gold healing shield. He had broken his collar bone, they had said, as well as a few ribs.

Frigga only cooed "Shh, shh. Sleep, child." And he did as he was told, slipping back into his dreamless unconsciousness.

_ _ _

 

Odin did not have their instructor changed after that, only stated that it would improve Loki's knowledge of what it would be like in future battles. Thor had been outraged and tried to tell the All-Father as such, but instead Thor was given a new instructor and was forbidden to intrude on Loki's studies from then on. As always, Loki had said nothing as Odin cast him aside to be left with his own misfortune, feeling lost in the shadow of the golden Asgardardian prince.

 

Loki had learned more, in time. He learned to make the duplicate of himself to work independently, thwarting his instructor to the point in which he refused to teach Loki anymore, for he feared he may go insane from Loki's illusions (that made Loki absolutely giddy, as the man would flinch any time Loki would make himself present around him).

By the time three seasons had passed, Loki soon accepted that he would never be the crowned prince of Asgard and that he was alright with that. Of course, he was bitter in some senses - like the complete and utter disregard that the Asgardians gave him, as well as the blind eye that Odin turned towards Loki's misfortunes. But he admired the freedom that it gave him. Since he was not seen as a future king, he had no need for political appearance of perfection - though he would when he saw fit for his own gain. Contrary to popular belief, he did love his brother and he hoped - no, he  _believed_  one day, Thor would be a great king. With proper guidance and experience, of course, not any time soon.

So when Odin grew weary sooner than he should; falling into his Odinsleep far more often than he used to, the heavy burden in Loki's chest began to burn him with worry. Both he and Frigga urged Odin to eat Idunn's apples that he kept refusing, his stubborn belief growing harder in his old age.

Then word came of Thor's crowning.

Thor had been travelling the other realms, conquering and doing as he saw fit for the kingdom with Sif and The Warriors Three. Loki had been allowing Thor's freedom, since he didn't feel the fear of Odin's weakness at the time, but was regretting it with every passing season. As Odin grew weaker, Loki could only think of diplomacy and the politics that needed to be dealt with so peace could be maintained in the realms. When Odin called for Thor's return, Loki could only think of desperate measures for a desperate time as Odin would hear no word of Loki's protests.

He had actually begged.

"All-Father, Mighty One-Eyed Odin," Loki spoke to the floor, on his _knees_. So unseemly for a prince. "please, listen to my plea-"

 

"Your silver-tongue will not be heard here." Odin cut him off with a loud strike of Gungnir, echoing loudly in the Great Hall's silence and piercing Loki in the chest with the metallic ring.  "You have shown no interest in the taking of the throne until now, and you will seek council no further. Your brother has proved himself worthy in battle and has earned the respect of our people. He  _shall_  be king."

Odin's last three words were heavy with power, and Loki felt the lead brick in his chest drop to his stomach. If the All-Father would not hear him, then Loki had no choice. He would _show_ him how unfit Thor was.

 

He let the Frost Giants into Asgard.


	3. Chapter Two

 

 

Being in the cold, forgotten wasteland of Jotunheim was not a part of Loki's plan. His plan had already unfolded to his favor - the delay of Thor's crowning. Unfortunately, he miscalculated what his brother's further actions would be. Since he was unable to talk Thor out of going to Jotunheim, he went with him, since it was his unspoken responsibility to make sure Thor doesn't cause another full-scale war between the realms.

Thor had his words with Laufey, much against Loki's chagrin, and Loki had even foolishly believed themselves free from the predicament - when one of those damned Giants had to insult Thor's manhood.

Loki knew they were out-numbered and had hoped against it, which was why he was so thankful for his plan B. Praying that Odin would arrive soon, he did as best as he could to keep them safe long enough for Odin to make his arrival.

For many reasons, Loki had slipped-up with his tactics, giving opportunity for a wretched giant to grab a hold of him just as Volstagg cried out not to be touched by them. He waited for the pain to come, especially for another blow to be made by the giant, but instead felt something far more terrible. He felt his skin shift against its own will - but there was no pain, just a cool sensation similar to that of a relieving breeze on an unforgivably hot day as his skin turned an unfamiliar blue to match that of the large hand that enveloped his arm. The true terror came when Thor looked back from his fight to see Loki's skin completely change into that of a Frost Giant's, his face crumpling with confusion moments before Loki screamed out at the giant, materializing his spear to stab into its heart and make the hold on his arm go away.

Loki's screaming hadn't stopped as his skin stayed the same putrid blue, and he was nearly in hysterics. Thor appeared at his side without his knowing, trying to get Loki's attention by grabbing his face, making Loki's skin turn back to its normal pale skin and ceasing Loki's screams. Apparently Loki's skin wasn't changing fast enough as one of Hogun's arrows sped past Loki's head, throwing Thor into a rage. Thor didn't seem to question the abnormality as Loki was, probably only pinning it to one of Loki's shape-shifting talents where Loki knew that was not part of his range.

Thor blasted his way through a horde of ever-multiplying giants, and Loki had no incentive to move until a giant frost-beast awoke from its stupor on Laufey's command. He ran with the others back to the Bifrost landing, still in shock from the forced knowledge that he was not what he believed to be as they ran from the monster. At heart though, he was running fast than all of them because his fear was ebbed within himself - from himself. Even when he was cornered at the ledge by the beast, he could only think _there is no way I am a part of **that**_.

The beast was defeated by Thor at the last moment, but Thor paid no mind to the dead thing where he would normally triumph and try to find some sort of trophy to bring out of it, and it fell off into the abyss as he steadily approach Loki.

"Are you okay brother? What trickery did they cast on you?" Thor asked as the others were catching up with the injured Fandral.

"That was no trickery, brother. Not theirs, or my own." Loki's voice trembled as he admitted his thoughts aloud. "I fear... am I cursed, Thor?"

Thor's face folded with concern as he grabbed his brothers shoulder. "We will find this out when we get home - Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Thor shouted into the stormy grey sky as the warriors three and Sif grew close enough.

They were met with no answer, and Loki closed his eyes and prayed to the All-father, urging his wait be no longer as Thor and the group tried to figure out why Heimdall did not respond. The answer was met by the population of the Frost Giants, surrounding them at the edge of the cliff. There was no way for them to fight.

Odin chose that moment to arrive, silencing Thor and conversing with Laufey as best as he could to make up for their actions.

"If war is what he wants, then he shall have it." Was Laufey's only reply before making an attempt at Odin - the Bifrost sucking them away before Odin's beard could even be rumpled.

_________

 

Odin sent away the warriors three and Lady Sif, commanding them to the healing room on account of Fandral's wound from the battle. Loki had regained composure in Odin's presence after hearing his tone in Jotunheim, his relief to be out of that wretched place was overcast by his new fear of the punishment that awaited him.

Loki stepped up to the plate before Odin could begin to form thoughts of some sort of terrible punishment for Thor, hoping his silver tongue could finally bear of some use this day. "Father - "

Odin cut Loki off with a growl, not even dignifying Loki with words. That alone was a knife to Loki's gut as he stepped back from Odin's presence.

"You are a vain, _greedy_ , cruel boy!" Odin shouts at Thor. Loki's heart stops beating in utter surprise as the All-Father had never raised his voice to Thor before. "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your gullibility in believing Loki's lies, and your arrogance, you have broken the treaty and opened the realms to the horror and desolation of war." Odin slams Gungnir into the Bifrost's key, opening up the gateway to the nine realms before turning to Loki. "And for your deceit and trickery, you are responsible for your own actions."

Thor opens his mouth for protest against Odin's anger to Loki, but Odin steps towards Thor, stripping off his cape. "You are unworthy of your title and you are unworthy of the nine realms," Odin says, stripping Thor of his armor. He then turns to Loki.

"You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed," Odin says, more quietly to Loki than he had to Thor, his face showing disappointment and regret more than anger. Loki may not have had it stripped from him, but he feels powerless all the same.

Odin turns away from the both of them to the center of the Bifrost, walking to the power source before turning back to Thor.

"I now strip you of your power," Odin says, calling Mjolnir to his hand and stripping Thor of the rest of his armor and power. "And I cast you both out!"

Loki and Thor were thrown into the Bifrost's vortex, and out of Asgard.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

 

 

Odin stared out at the vortex as he watched his sons fall to Midgard. He knew he seemed rash, but this was taking more than its toll on him as he prayed his sons would finally learn. Compassion cannot be taught, as much as he had tried before, he knew this was the only way. Odin's bones ached and he felt his armor grow heavy, Mjolnir's weight in his palm even heavier.

Calling up his power he enchanted the hammer so that when the time was ready, Thor could have his power back. It followed them to the small planet, and he felt even more weary than before.

With the remainder of his strength, he cast out his last enchantment and collapsed into Odinsleep, his last thoughts being that he hoped his sons would not forsake him.

____

 

It wasn't easy, but Thor managed to land on his feet - stumbling as if he'd drank to much ale and limbs not working as they were supposed to. It was dark, and sand and dirt were clouding his already hazy vision.

That was when a metallic beast stormed at him. He just barely grazed away from it, his hands automatically reaching out to toss it away from him, but his strength failed as he landed on his back onto the unforgiving ground.

So the All-Father truly had taken everything away from him. Thor couldn't quite think straight so much as feel all of the pain of being cast out as he coughed up the dirt that irritated his throat as he lie on the dirt floor.

"Get the first aid kit," a voice called out, more following it. Thor almost didn't bother, before he remembered he was not sent here alone.

Thor shot up from the ground as fast as this mortal body would allow him, trying to asses the area as he had been taught as a warrior. With regret, he was only met by strangely dressed humans - two females and an elder. They had strange lights in their hands that they pointed into his eyes, only making him pained in his groggy confusion.

"Father," he groaned, staggering as he searched the sky for hints of the Bifrost. "Where did you send me?"

"Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR," one of the females said, the other one hushing her as she came forward. This one had straight brown hair, and he could tell she was intelligent from the look in her eyes. Maybe she could be of use to him.

"Sir, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you - " She spoke, and Thor had no idea what she meant. Was she the one in control of the metal beast? "Oh wow, Erik, you have to look at this," the woman then completely ignored him to point her lights at the ground beneath his feet.

Thor kept looking around, still unsure of his whereabouts as well as Loki's. He was beginning to think Loki had been sent to another realm - or worse, taken hostage in his weakened state.

Confusion didn't settle well in Thor though, and he was already impatient as the people continued to make no sense. Through all the emotions he was feeling - pain, abandonment, disorientation - anger was a familiar feeling and it made him feel better, giving more life to his limbs as he grasped onto it.

"What realm is this?" he pointed to the elder male. "Alfheim? Niflheim? Where is Loki -" Thor's anger stormed as he looked around. " _What have you done to my brother?_ "

The smaller female pointed a weapon at him, telling him he was in a place called "New Mexico", and he scoffed. There was no such realm of Mexico, nor could it be "New". Though he may be weakened, did they honestly underestimate him that much?

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with such puny a weapon?" He nearly laughed when two prongs shot out at him, and by some spell he was shocked throughout his body, sending him to the ground once more and everything went black.

____

 

Thor dreamed as they transported him to the hospital.

It was surprisingly pleasant, what flitted past his unconscious. He felt his mother's gentle hands stroke his hair as she used to when he was a child, and he looked up to see her face smiling gently down at him. He could smell her perfume, and wished to see the outside - where he knew Fandral would be with his sword and they could play. He hugged his mother freely and raced through the palace to the garden doors, but something was wrong. The light outside was too bright, and a rose bush pricked his arm -

\- Thor opened his eyes to see a man and a strange square light above him. The room reeked of chemicals, and the man smiled at him.

"Just taking a little blood," He said, and Thor jerked away from him. He must have somehow been captured by magi, and they were after his blood. Not the first time Thor's been in such a predicament.

"How dare you attack the Son of Odin," Thor accused, keeping out of the warlock's reach only to be attacked by the another from behind. "Where is Loki?" Thor's words were punctuated by a triumphant breaking of their strange instruments as the middle men attacked him and he tossed them aside. Mortal state or not, Thor could fight anyone.

They made it a challenge, though. Where they lacked in skill and strength they made up for in numbers. They streamed in and surrounded him from all sides, trying to subdue him. He refused to surrender, there was no telling what their spells could do.

"You are no match for the mighty - " Something pinched Thor's neck and the world went dark again as he fell to the door. This was getting old, he thought, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

___

 

"Did you see that? He hugged me and called me Lady Frigga," Erik grumbled, coming out from the hospital doors with Jane in tow, Darcy already by the van. "Crazy peyote-taking hippies."

Darcy snickered as she got into the car. "I should have recorded that. It would've been a hit on Youtube."

Jane and Erik gave her matching disappointed looks as they settled in the front seat. "What? Its not like I did,. I was just saying." Darcy scoffed at them.

"Well, crazy or not," Jane said, starting up the car. "That guy was directly in that vortex. There's got to be something he can tell us."

Erik said nothing, but disbelief sang out of his tense posture. Darcy only chuckled with a sarcastic, "Yeah, probably about his 'hammer' and summoning his 'thunder' for us all."

Jane ignored her and tried to remember she was important to the team as the headed back to the lab. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

 

 

 

There was a small child clinging to the hammer Mjolnir in the center of a crater out in the deserts of New Mexico. The small boy was asleep, but clung desperately with his whole body. He wore clothes entirely too large for his small frame, and it was a wonder that he hadn't froze to death or been attacked by any of the wildlife throughout the night, but he remained enclosed around the relic by the time a few locals found him in the early morning.

The man who had found him was slightly panicked, if not concerned for the boy. He couldn't have been more than seven years old, and to be left out in the desert like that must have been traumatic. But the child wouldn't wake when roused, and refused to let go of the hammer that was very firmly placed in the ground. All of it seemed very odd.

After a few phone calls, and several more people arriving at the sight, men in sharply pressed black suits made them evacuate the area and detained the boy.

Or well, they had tried.

After the local men had gotten in their trucks - only two of them, which was easy enough for S.H.I.E.L.D. to shoo away - a female agent had tried to coerce the child who kept his eyes firmly shut, and his grip even more firm. He was strong for all that he looked wane and thin, and the men who had left before had attested to that. She pet his back in a soothing manner as she pried each finger off of the hammer one at a time, while taking quite a bit of time, had worked. As soon as his last finger lost its grip, two agents swooped in to keep the child off of the structure, but as soon as the boy's legs had been removed, his eyes shot open.

"No," he screamed, pitching a fit and struggling quite effectively against the men. " _Father!_ "

"It's okay now, calm down," The female agent had tried to sooth him, but to no avail. The boy screamed and struggled, wrangling out of their grip and running back to the hammer.

"I am the son of Odin!" He yelled at them, obviously panicked and more than frightened. "You shall not harm me in fear of the All-Father's spite!"

The Agents looked on at him without any hesitation, not believing his words. They eventually distracted him long enough to get a sedative in him - but he'd managed to side-sweep an agent and land an impressive gut shot to two agents before being injected.

Needless to say, Coulsen was not going to be handing him over to Child Protective Services anytime soon.

_____________

 

 

Thor awoke again in a foggy haze, annoyed of it by now. His arms were immobilized by straps to where he lie, and the room was very similar to that of which he had woken up to before.

After a few moments of struggle, he realized he wouldn't be able to break the bindings by strength and hesitantly relaxed for a moment, breathing heavily though his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He assessed his situation, remembering all that had happened the night before. Thor was mortal, his bother had been cast down with him, and he concluded that he was in Midgard, which he could work with. But first, he needed to get out of where he was being contained and find Loki.

After slipping the first binding, it was quite easy to get out of the other restraints with a bit of wriggling instead of brute force. The terrible gown they had switched him into was less than pleasant, as it gaped and showed his backside, but made it easy enough to blend into the halls and slip through an exit. Thor was clever, which was a trait many constantly over-looked in him.

Which would be easy to admit, since the moment he left his prison, he was hit again by one of those damned steal beasts.

 

_________________

 

 

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." The woman, Jane, apologized again as he put on a pair of midgardian pants that were comfortable if not strange.

"All is forgiven," Thor said as he returned to the common chambers where the other female who had "Tazered" him - Darcy, and the elder man, Erik, from the night before waited for him. Lady Jane handed him a shirt and babbled something about Ex's after staring at him inappropriately, but he could hardly blame her, mere mortals were not as good-looking as he.

"What were you doing out in the desert last night?" The elder Erik asked him, and Thor debated momentarily in his head how much these humans should know in exchange for their compliance when his stomach pained in hunger. It has been quite some time before he ate, and he needed strength to find his brother and return home.

"I will answer your questions later," Thor amended, putting on the soft fabric to cover his torso. "This body is weak and I am in need of sustenance."

Elder Erik and Lady Jane exchanged glances as Darcy piped up with, "I think I have some poptarts."

 

Thor quite enjoyed the midgardian treat, emptying the small box of its contents quickly, but his body craved more. Erik and Jane asked him questions as they left to a Diner near Lady Jane's lab, and he did his best to answer their trivial questions as he feasted on what they called a Lumberjack Slam - their meat portions ridiculously small, but delicious enough.

"How did you get inside that cloud?" Lady Jane asked as Thor began devouring Darcy's plate, of which she had kindly offered when he finished his own.

"This is going on Facebook, Smile." Darcy pointed a device at him and he did as he was told. He continued chewing, as he had too much food in his mouth to speak, but he understood that they had seen him land from the Bifrost. He was willing enough to answer her question if they could answer if they had seen his brother as well, when two men talked loudly enough to grab his attention.

"- so weird. I mean, what would a kid be doing wrapped around a hunk of metal like that?" The man in the hat said. Thor momentarily stopped his chewing and listened as best as he could.

"In the middle of the desert!" His companion responded with a shake of his head. "Even stranger that the hammer wouldn't move - but what kind of parent does that, Jim? Damned rotten, if you tell me. Good thing those guys in the suits showed up when they did -"

"Where is this place that you speak of?" Thor asked, rising from his table to approach them. They both looked at him strangely, but the man in the hat answered.

"About fifty miles west, but I wouldn't-"

"- Thank you." Thor said, clapping them on the shoulder and leaving the establishment to head West. A few of those steal beasts called "cars" blared horns at him, but he paid them no mind as he followed the suns position to lead him West. A child had come down with his hammer? Thor could only wonder if Loki had taken disguise - vaguely remembering what had happened on Jotunheim - before Lady Jane's shouts reminded him that he was not entirely alone.

"Wait!" Jane jogged toward him, slightly out of breath. "Where are you going?"

"Fifty miles west," Thor said, pointing for emphasis, then looking more closely at her to see her determination on his face. He had seen it before on Sif, and it suited her nicely. He could use her help. "If you take me to where Mjolnir is, I will answer all of your questions."

That got her attention. "All of them?"

Thor only smiled.

"Mew Mew? Whats Mew Mew?" Darcy interjected, following them with elder Erik not so far behind.

" _Jane_ , a word?" Elder Erik said, making Jane stop in her tracks to look at him. Darcy followed suit after a moment, and Thor waited as Jane had told him as they huddled in a circle and spoke in low voices. Thor felt an itch of impatience, but he respected them for their help and allowed them to speak.

Jane walked back to him with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you."

Thor felt a small regret at that, but nodded courteously. "I understand. Then this is where we say goodbye." He kissed the back of her hand for respectful parting, and she giggled at him.

"Um. Thank you?" Jane giggled again.

"Jane Foster," Thor nodded. "Darcy. Erik Selvig." He bowed his head to all of them before parting. It was a shame, but he could do well enough on his own, especially when he has no more time to spare for his brother.

 

Thor was going to need a horse if he was going to make it to the site before nightfall, and he tried to obtain one where they traded animals. Apparently, New Mexico does not breed horses, much to Thor's disdain. He needn't argue for long to the trader before Jane was calling his name through the shop window.

"Hey, you still need a lift?" She asked.

Thor couldn't help but grin.

___________________________________________________________________

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

 

 

Loki was terrified.

 

He was amazing at not showing it, but he was. The last memory he has was of tricking Thor into believing that Sif had a crush on him, making Thor look like a fool as he got his butt handed to him on a silver platter as Thor confronted Sif about her "feelings" - then hiding from both Thor and Sif's wrath in the library where he'd fallen asleep atop a bookshelf while waiting for both of their tempers to cool down and be distracted by something trivial like their simple minds tended to do.

Then he awoke in a desert in the middle of the night, alone and no one to be seen for miles. The only thing he recognized was the hammer Mjolnir, and the Bifrost's familiar landing pattern. He had yelled for Heimdall for several hours after trying futilely for Father's, then after his voice began breaking and his throat had gone sore he allowed a few tears to slip free in his frustration.

Loki stared out into the unfamiliar night sky in silence; except for a few sniffles he couldn't hold back before deciding that the All-Father must be testing him. After all, he was nine years old and had learned most of the first-class rune books on spells. He even tried lifting the hammer, thinking that maybe his father entrusted him with it for this unknown quest he was on, but Mjolnir never budged for him.

Finally giving into exhaustion, he clung to Mjolnir, praying that by morning he would be rested enough to conger enough magic to set up a camp and figure out when realm he had been sent to. His chest was heavy with a guilt that he had no idea the origin of, but Mjolnir's leather handle brought enough comfort to remind him of home.

 

Now, he was in a brightly lit room with his ankle tied to a small bed frame that he had woken up in. He wore strange clothing that was not his and there were no windows for him to see out of. Not even the door that was made from mirrors and had a strange man dressed in black standing in front of it. As far as Loki could tell, there was no magic here besides the faint thrum of Mjolnir not too far away.

Loki was smart enough not to speak, even when another man entered the room and started asking him questions. Loki had been taught in his training class that if he were to ever be captured, he would have to keep silent no matter what they asked of him or did to him. Even at his age, Loki was prepared for torture, knowing full and well that All-Father would eventually come to his rescue. Or so he hoped.

"Good morning," The man was dressed exactly as the man who guarded the door, but he wore nothing to cover his eyes. He smiled and Loki was not fooled. "I'm Agent Coulson, we found you this morning."

Loki just stared at him, trying to remember the long and complicated spell he saw in the Old Book about passing through reflections and was struggling to remember, but let nothing show on his face.

Agent Coulson pulled up the chair beside his bed and clasped his hands in front of him, that same smile still on his face. "You must be really scared after being abandoned in the desert. How old are you?"

Loki's face twitched a little at his words, abandoned. Odin wouldn't just _throw him away_ \- he was being tested. Loki tightened his grip on the blankets and kept his face blank.

"You're probably seven, right?" Agent Coulson asked and Loki snapped.

"I am Nine years of age, you foolish human." Loki spit out, then bit his tongue. He never could stand when people mistook him for someone younger because of his size. It annoyed him to no end.

Agent Coulson's smile grew wider. "I apologize. So what's your name? You can tell me, I'm the good guy."

Loki glowered. "I am Loki, Son of the All-Father Odin. If you had an ounce of intelligence, you would free me now or prepare for the wrath of my father."

It was an honest threat. No one should dare touch a hair on his head for the fear of Odin's might, let alone hold him hostage. Even if there was no telling how long it would take for Odin to come after him, but maybe if they feared Odin instead of spited him, they would free Loki.

"Loki," agent Coulson hummed. "We'll try to contact your father. Where do you live? Does he have a phone number where we can contact him?"

Loki couldn't keep the confused look off of his face and Agent Coulson sighed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Agent Coulson tried after Loki offered no answers. "Anything at all?"

Loki looked down at where his small hands gripped at white sheets. That's what he'd been trying to remember, and he couldn't. There was a faint memory of his father shouting at him, but as he tried to dilute the memory, it would escape him and he'd only remember Sif's threats of disembowelment as he drifted off to sleep on the bookshelf. It must have showed on his face because Agent Coulson hummed again.

"Maybe you will remember better after a nice meal, hmm?" And just as the Agent said that, the door opened and a dark-skinned man brought in a tray of food and set it to the side of Loki's bed, exiting without a word.

Loki glowered at the tray of food, and for all that he had slipped his tongue he definitely knew not to partake in any foreign substance, no matter how good it smelled.

"Do you not like hamburgers?" Agent Coulson asked and Loki glared harder. "I can get you anything you want to eat. Anything at all."

Loki didn't want to eat. He wanted to be home, safe in his corner of the Great Books Hall. He held onto his anger and twisted his eyes shut, flinging out magic to the brace that restrained his ankle and felt the lock come undone. Loki was agile and he knew he had speed on his side as he flipped the covers over the Agent's head and flung himself to the ground to side-sweep the guard who had moved from his post to come after Loki. The mirrored door opened easily enough, but he saw guards coming from the left corridor and he sped to the right, having no idea where to go but following the pulsing thrum of Mjolnir.

Loki's heart raced, he could hear the chatter and footsteps of many Agents and knew he was outnumbered. His abilities were too small and underdeveloped, but his feet were carrying him at a speed he felt could free him if he could figure out his way out of the encampment. He turned a corner as sharply as he could, the metal grate of a floor scraping against the soles of his feet and he ran blindly into a solid object, falling backwards with the force just as quickly but a hand reached out to prevent contact with the floor.

"Woah kid, take it easy - " A Man's voice said as Loki fought from his grip in a panic. The man was strong though, and that one grip nearly pulled Loki's shoulder from his socket as Loki wrenched away. "I said take it easy," The man said again in a calmer voice and Loki's bright green eyes looked up at him, and didn't register his face but Loki stilled well enough to seem complacent to make the man loosen his grip. He had a bow strapped to his back and wore unfamiliar armor. Loki couldn't tell who's army the man was in since he showed no familiar color with the black leather outfit.

"Who do you serve, archer?" Loki ordered.

The Man gave a confused look punctuated with a laugh. "Who do I - ? Coulson was right, you're a strange one kid. How did you even get out?"

Loki heard the footsteps grow near and his panic returned in full force. Loki high kicked the man in the abdomen while landing a blow to the elbow that restrained him with his opposing hand. The archer was surprised enough to let go of his grip while his knees hit the floor and Loki jumped over him with the grace his mother had always complimented him for.

Loki could only make blind turns to where he felt Mjolnir, since there were no windows or sense of location in the white cloth that arched over the metal grates. There was no sense of time either as their artificial lights blocked out any natural light, and Loki's mind jumbled as he let his body control his mind for the first time in his life. His feet carried him to a large encircled opening where the sky finally came into view, showing a night sky that was growing cloudy. Mjolnir sat in the center and Loki looked down at it with a feeling akin to relief until he heard footsteps approach him from either side.

Loki looked behind him to see from where he came and Agents approached from that way as well, giving Loki no escape. With a deep breath to calm his frantic breathing, he grabbed a hold of the rail in front of him and jumped into the opening, plummeting three stories and landing solidly on foot and knee. Getting to his feet was more unsteady as he raced to Mjolnir, grasping at its handle and heaving, but it wouldn't give. Mjolnir wouldn't budge.

Loki collapsed to his knees, hands still gripped to the leather and let out a shaky breath, feeling the weight of his shoulders pull him forwards in defeat.

"Father please," Loki whispered, voice watery with tears he held back. The only sound he could hear, his pounding heartbeat as it throbbed with pain from overwhelming emotion of defeat as he felt the Agents flood the surrounding area.

 

 

Odin had abandoned him. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

 

 

Thor found that he was quite fond of the contraption called a "Truck" when he wasn't on the receiving end of its metal blows. It hummed beneath his feet as they traveled down the black asphalt road, miles of seemingly endless desert stretched out before them. For a moment, Thor actually admired the red, dry land. The sun was nearing the horizon to set, only giving more contrast to the desert and being the complete opposite of Asgaurd's beautiful cosmic skies and golden city; he had nearly forgotten why he was there. Jane's uneasy posture next to him brought him out of his reverie.

"I know what you are thinking," Thor said into the silence of the car and Jane looked over at him, shock very apparent on her face before she somewhat contained it and turned back to the road. "You think I am a person of unstable mind, but I assure you I never lie and I am quite sane."

"Yeah, because there's nothing crazy about driving to the middle of nowhere with a man I hit with my car to go find a hammer. Right." Jane's sarcasm was thick, but Thor still had a hard time understanding Earth's humor. "Sorry, it just all seems a little bit crazy. _I_ feel crazy, yet here I am." she laughed, but it only sounded nervous.

Thor smiled, amused by her stress over nothing. "Lady Jane, there is nothing to fear. Once I have Mjolnir and find my brother, everything will be right and I can explain to you everything you wish to know."

"About the Eisenstein-Rosen bridge?" She asked, piquing her interest and Thor chuckled.

"I know not of this 'rose bridge' of which you speak, but I can tell you about the Rainbow bridge, and the storm you saw last night. Though, Loki could probably explain better than I." Thor mused, sitting up straighter in his seat.

This time Jane laughed, and it sounded more pleasant than stressed. " _Rainbow bridge._  Right." The car grew silent for a moment before she continued. "You said you need to find your brother as well. Do you know where he might be?"

Thor's jaw tightened at the question he'd been trying to avoid as well. _If_ Loki had landed on the same planet as Thor, it was a great wonder to Thor where he might be. Loki was always the one to find Thor - so frequently, in fact, that Thor was certain Loki had a tracking spell on him. Then again, Thor had never seen Loki's powers be stripped from him and actually hadn't believed it to be possible, which made Thor's stomach grow with unease to think that he brother was somewhere without his greatest defense - his magic.

"If Loki is where I believe he is, he will be keeping an eye on Mjolnir for me." Thor said, chin up and determined to believe his brother was safe and waiting for Thor to come to him so that he can most likely insult Thor for being susceptible to human wiles and something along the lines of being late. The thought alone made his heart pain slightly, for it had been a long time since he has had to be worried for his younger brother.

"Right." Jane said, not sounding at all like she believed her words. "Loki. The god of mischief."

Thor frowned at that. "Is that what you earth dwellers call him?"

Jane stared at Thor for as long as she could out of the corner of her eye before looking back at the road, eyebrows raised. "I believe so, yes." she said slowly.

Thor grunted as he mulled the title over in his head before laughing. "It suits him. He is always playing tricks."

Jane coughed a little as Thor was remembering earlier times, bringing him back to the present. "It seems like you care a lot for your brother. Is he younger?"

"Yes," Thor beamed. "He's only two seasons younger than me, though he may not seem it with his sharp tongue. And it is always Loki who comes to my aid in times of need - I believe he thinks he is the Eldest at times, but he will always be my little brother."

Jane seemed to relax outwardly a little as she laughed lightly. "I always wanted a younger sister. I think its nice, to have close family."

Thor smiled mostly to himself. "They can be a pain as well. Loki is well practiced in finding ways to bring me misery."

Jane laughed, the sound even more realistic. "I've heard about that too." They smile at each other for a moment before Jane diverts her attention back to the road, and her smile disappeared into a confused expression. "What is that? I don't remember a facility being built out here."

Thor looked to where her eyes fell, and ever so faintly, barely above the hum of the truck, he felt Mjolnir's pull. His smile turned into a full-blown grin at the thought of a challenge.

"Halt the truck," Thor commanded and Jane only looked at him strangely. "Seize this truck so that we may continue on foot."

Jane's eyebrows arched high on her forehead, but she did as she was told. "We're going to walk? Why are we walking?"

"So we may not be seen or heard. This monstrosity is very loud and large, there is no way we could not go unnoticed." Thor explained, getting out of the truck after a few failed attempts to open the door then figuring out how to unbuckle his seat belt.

"What? Hey - wait!" Jane called out after him, hesitant to get out of the car at first, but following quickly after him. "Why do we want to not be noticed? Are we stealing something? I can't condone that - you'll just have to find a way back because -"

Thor cut her off with a laugh. "Lady Jane, I assure you that Mjolnir is mine. No one can even lift her besides myself and my father." Jane blinked up at him, trying to process the information. "Obviously since they cannot move her, they are trying to keep me away from her. See there?" Thor pointed to the large white campsite. "They have built a fortress, of which I am willing to penetrate with joy."

Jane's eyebrows danced on her forehead, shifting from anger to confusion to astonishment and repeating the action in multiple orders as her mouth opened and closed several times as if to say something. Finally she just scuttled beside him to keep up with his long, powerful strides as they walked to the campsite in the dying light of the desert.

 

____________

 

It was simple enough to maneuver in the confines of the camp as soon as he knocked out the first guard and took his overcoat for camouflage - actually, it was almost too easy. There seemed to be very little security as he made his way through the unmarked white tunnels, navigating only by the ever growing thrum of Mjolnir.

As Thor rounded another corner, he realized that he walked straight into a trap. There were guards everywhere - but their focus was elsewhere, in the center of the opening of the site. Thor was just barely able to see over one suit-clad shoulder to see the butt of Mjolnir twenty feet below, and it was enough to put him into motion.

The first two men he was able to take by surprise, quickly knocking one unconscious by slamming his head into the railing before him and disabling the other's shoulder and left knee in a side kick before getting the attention of the other guards.

Instead of fighting them he tore off his drape of an overcoat to blind the fastest approaching men before jumping over the railing to land squarely on his feet on the muddy floor below him.

What he saw stopped Thor in his tracks.

Gripping the handle of Mjolnir was a small child, slim shoulders shaking as his head hung heavy between his arms, probably painful to hold himself in such a position on his knees, where the hammer was lodged in a large chunk of rock. His presence made the child's head snap up, sharp green eyes edged with unshorn tears pinning Thor in his place.

"Loki?" Thor breathed out, confused.

"Father!" Loki exclaimed, a relieved cry as the child flung himself to Thor, hugging his torso and Thor could only stand there. The sound of soles hitting metal grates drowned out by the shock of his brothers prepubescent arms clinging to his stomach and the fact that he just called him _Father_.

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

 

 

Loki knew it. Despite the awful twist in his gut and the utter defeat he felt, he knew Odin hadn't abandoned him. He couldn't help but fling himself onto his father like he used to, before Thor got his growth spurt and they were punished if they showed such weakness.

Now that All-Father was here, these humans would be properly punished for their heinous crimes against a prince of Asgard.

Except... except his fathers armor never felt soft and scratchy. Nor were his hips so high. Loki sniffled and his head reared back, arms still clinging despite himself, and where golden armor should be, there was a strange blue cotton shirt. Loki let go immediately and tripped backwards in his haste to scramble away from the stranger.

"Loki?" The man said, face apparent and towering in Loki's vision as rain started to pour in the small opening above them. The mud forming below Loki's hands made it hard to move fast without slipping.

This man looked so much like All-Father it was frightening - though he was obviously younger, and had both of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Loki spit out between clenched teeth, back finally hitting the large rock where Mjolnir stayed. The man was trying to approach him and Loki wanted nothing less than for this doppelganger to touch him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Brother, do you not recognize me?" The man said laying his hands on his own chest, voice deceivingly sincere. "It is I, your brother, Thor."

Loki stopped breathing for a second, trying to wrap those impossible words around his head. He thought of every secret spell he had read - any possibility for someone to transform his brothers age and came up with none. Deceit, then.

"Lies!" Loki shouted.

"Loki - " The impostor knelt before him and Loki couldn't back up any further into the stone. "- Brother, it is _me_. We are kin. Can you not recognize that?"

" _My_ brother does not have a beard! For all that he may be an overgrown buffoon, he certainly is not some haggard _old man_ ," Loki growled, feeling exactly like a cornered animal.

Even in his fear, he would give them credit, these "Shield" people. Mjolnir is captured, Odin and Hiemdall cannot hear him, and he is trapped. Now they are trying to brainwash him by presenting a man to claim himself as his brother, though they could have at least tried to get his age right. Humans, always trying to be clever.

He smiled - the impostor smiled at Loki. What audacity. "Your silver tongue used to be so sharp," and he laughs. Loki is certain the stricken, insulted feeling he has is written all over his face. " 'Well if I am a buffoon, you are a snake.'"

Loki's heart leaped into his throat for all that it was pounding like a rabbit from a chase. It was Thor's accustomed retaliation to Loki's insults - calling him a snake. "Mudrat." Loki whispered, unsure.

"Dwarf." The man's smile brightened and Loki refused to feel relief with all this fear and confusion battling inside of him.

"How...?" Loki whispers a little louder.

The man - Thor, shakes his head. "If you do not remember than I certainly have no clue as to how this happened. But I will retrieve Mjolnir and we shall go back home and fix this."

The pure determination and confidence in his voice only confirms Loki's suspiscion. Only Thor is as dim witted and thick to believe no matter what he does, he will succeed.

Thor extends his rather large hand to Loki, who hesitates only a second before grabbing it and allowing himself to be catipaulted from the ground. The rain has begun to pour heavily and makes for slippery steps as Loki backs out of the way so Thor can pull mjolnir from the stone - now being able to hear distant chatter from above them.

Loki had forgotten that they were being watched and ponders as to why the assailants have stopped their actions towards them. Maybe they fear this adult Thor? Surely they should, if he bears any of the same brutal combat skills that he had as Loki knew him. They all stand and stare down at them as Thor wraps his hand around Mjolnir and Loki feels unease. Maybe it is not fear, as they seem clam and nearly ambivalent watching them from their height. Thor with Mjolnir is not something that should make anyone feel serene, ever.

"Something is wrong," Loki speaks as he makes eye contact with the son of Coul, who is watching Thor as a hawk would a wounded animal.

 

 


End file.
